


Le devoir

by Salyyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salyyyy/pseuds/Salyyyy
Summary: Lyra a une mauvaise note et est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir repasser son devoir...
Kudos: 6





	Le devoir

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma toute première fanfic, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographe mais il y en a surement quelques une. Pour vous situer le contexte, Patricia Rakepick est un personnage du jeu Hogwarts Mystery, elle a une trentaine d'années. Lyra Asriel est mon personnage, qui en a 15 ans, elle est en 5e année.  
> Si vous avez des critiques constructives, dites moi en commentaire ;)

Lyra Asriel était nerveuse. Elle avait obtenu un D (pour désolant) à son dernier devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal sur les Goules. Pourtant, elle avait tout autant travaillé que d'habitude; environ deux heures de documentation à la bibliothèque sous l'œil vigilent de Mme Pince, ainsi que une heure et demie de travail dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs, elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être Gryffondor, il y avait toujours un bruit épouvantable dans cette salle commune, d'après son ami Ben. Tandis que celle de Serpentard a l'atmosphère idéale pour travailler: la lumière tamisée, le bruit de l'eau provenant du lac noir, les canapés confortables en cuir, et, surtout, le calme des élèves. Lyra ne comprenait donc toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu un D alors qu'elle a toujours la meilleure note possible à tous ses devoirs. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Rakepick, en espérant pouvoir la convaincre de changer sa note, ou de lui donner une autre chance. Mais elle était prête: si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait par la persuasion, elle avait un plan B...

Elle frappa. Immédiatement, une voix claire et forte lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle passa timidement le pas de la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de regarder en détails, elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Le son la ramena à la réalité. Dans une démonstration d'assurance simulée, elle s'avança à grandes enjambées pour se planter juste devant le bureau de Rakepick. 

" Je trouve la note du dernier devoir que j'ai obtenu injustifiée. Je n'ai pas travaillé moins que les dernières fois et après maintes relectures je ne vois toujours pas de problème.  
Je souhaiterai une autre chance. 

\- Une autre chance? Non. Je ne vois aucune raison de vous faire bénéficier un traitement de faveur Miss Asriel. 

\- Pourrais je savoir quel est le problème sur mon devoir? 

\- Le problème? Votre manque d'originalité. Vous faites toujours la même chose, vous privilégiez la quantité à la qualité! Vous recopiez les pages d'un livre, alors que vous  
pourriez aller recueillir les témoignages de vrais sorciers! Vous échapper de l'école ne semble pas vous déranger outre mesure, de toute manière. 

\- Alors laissez moi une seconde chance! Je pourrai travailler deux fois plus. Ne suis je donc pas votre meilleure élève ? Je- 

\- Stop! Je ne suis pas intéressée par votre petit discours appris par cœur. J'ai dis non, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. 

\- Et si je vous proposait autre chose ? Une solution qui nous plairait à toutes les deux ? demanda Lyra tout en agrippant doucement l'ourlet de sa jupe. 

A cet instant, Rakepick remarqua certains choses étranges et inhabituelles. Physiquement, tout d'abord, Asriel avait l'air tendue, son chemisier, au lieu d'être attaché jusqu'en haut, avait trois boutons ouverts et paraissait deux tailles trop petites. Il manquait au mois huit centimètres à sa jupe et elle portait du rouge à lèvre. Non pas son rouge à lèvre rouge cramoisi presque noir habituel, mais un rouge écarlate. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle paraissait agitée, penchée plus en avant que d'habitude. Rakepick était confuse, son élève serait elle sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Elle pensa avoir comprit ce qui se passait avec la jeune fille. Elle gardait malgré tout un léger doute, et feignit donc de ne pas avoir comprit. 

\- Que voulez vous donc dire par là, Asriel ? 

\- J'espérais pouvoir réaliser quelques exercices de nature plus… physique ? 

\- Je suis désolée, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, ne pourriez vous pas être plus précise ? 

Intérieurement, le professeur s'amusait beaucoup, et elle espérait faire sortir son élève de ses gonds, pour ensuite refuser sa...proposition. 

\- Bon, arrêtez maintenant, je sais que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle! 

\- Non, vraiment pas, peut être pourriez vous être plus claire ? demanda elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Très bien, je vous baise et vous me donnez une autre chance! 

\- Effectivement, là, c'est sans ambiguïté. Vous êtes vraiment prête à faire ça pour une simple note qui n'est même pas si importante ? Je ne crois pas. Si vous êtes vraiment si excitée, pourquoi n'allez vous pas demander à un de vos larbins ? Khanna, Haywood, Copper, Lee ou Weasley numéro un et deux feraient n'importe quoi pour vous satisfaire. 

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas vous. Ils n'ont pas heu…

\- Bah alors ? Où est donc passé votre franc parlé ? 

\- Ils n'ont pas votre expérience et ne sont pas aussi...matures ? 

\- Comme c'est flatteur. répondit Rakepick, clairement ennuyée. 

\- Et donc… ? 

\- Donc quoi ? 

\- Vous êtes d'accord ? 

\- Non. Vous pouvez néanmoins essayer de me convaincre. 

Un éclair de détermination passa dans les yeux de Lyra. Elle arracha l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux en chignon et ébouriffa lentement ses cheveux. Elle enleva doucement sa jupe. En dessous, elle portait une culotte en dentelle noire, avec un porte jarretelle assorti. Elle avança d'un pas et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux Rakepick. Cette dernière était assez surprise mais était trop hébétée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Asriel regarda sa professeur droit dans les yeux tout en défaisant sensuellement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Elle envoya l'étoffe blanche valser plus loin dans la pièce. Elle portait un soutient gorge semi transparent noir, assortit avec le reste. Tout en gardant le contact visuel, Lyra rapprocha lascivement ses lèvres de celle de Rakepick, mais, à la dernière seconde, dévia sa trajectoire vers la droite. Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille. C'était apparemment un point sensible pour sa professeur, qui ne pu, malgré elle, s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Cela sembla encourager Lyra car elle devint plus entreprenante. Elle déposa des tendres baisers le long de sa mâchoire pour se stopper juste au coin de ses lèvres, comme pour demander la permission. Ce fut finalement Rakepick, qui, n'en pouvant plus, combla les dernières centimètres qui les séparaient. Leur premier baiser fut lent et quelque peu timide. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles ouvrirent toutes deux les yeux et, quand leur regards se croisèrent, une détermination nouvelle les emplit. 

Leur prochains baisers furent d'avantages sauvages et désordonnés, pleins de fougue et de passion. Lyra arracha la chemise vert bouteille que Rakepick portait, sans s'embêter à défaire les boutons. Cette dernière ne sembla d'ailleurs pas sen soucier, car elle était trop concentrée sur détacher le fermoir du soutient gorge de Lyra. Elle commença à déposer de chastes baisers sur l'épaule de son élève, pour remonter vers sa gorge. Elle mordilla et suçota, jusqu'à y laisser une petite marque violette. Elle redescendit vers ses seins, et, en faisant rouler l'un des mamelons entre ses doigts, mordilla le second. Lyra semblait énormément apprécier ce traitement, car elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. 

Tout à coup, l'adolescente se redressa et se remit debout. Rakepick la regarda interrogativement mais elle fit juste un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil provocateur. Elle prit la main de sa professeur, et la tira avec elle. Lyra la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau, et déboucla son pantalon. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. La culotte en dentelle rouge grenat subit le même sort. 

\- Merlin! Tu es trempée, tout ça pour moi ? 

Rakepick gémit seulement en réponse. Lyra s'agenouilla et, commença à lécher sa chatte, pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle remonta lentement vers son clitoris et, en alternant succion et mordillement, fit venir Rakepick. Cette dernière se redressa et inversa les positions, et poussa lentement un doigt dans son entrée. Elle surveillait les expressions faciales de Lyra, et, satisfaite de n'y trouver que du plaisir et non de la douleur, en ajouta un second et un troisième. Tout en ajoutent des mouvement circulaires du pouce sur son clitoris sensible, Rakepick guida Lyra à travers son orgasme. 

Les deux s'allongèrent quelques minutes sur le bureau, pour récupérer. Rakepick se redressa et invoqua sa baguette, et les nettoya avec un Récurvite. Elle se rhabillèrent en silence. Quand elle fut presentable, Lyra se prépara à partir. 

\- Asriel, vendredi, 17 heure, ici. Tu pourra refaire ton devoir. Et après, si tu le veux, on pourra faire quelques exercices physiques. L'apostropha Rakepick avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
